herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whis (Dragon Ball)
Whis (ウイス Wisu) is a supporting character in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, also appearing in Dragon Ball Super. He is always with the God of Destruction Beerus and serves as his attendant. Overview Appearance Whis is a humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it, and he usually holds his staff in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. Whis' attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations as the God of Destruction Beerus, and a blue sash. He also seems to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats. Personality Whis has a calm, patient and peaceful personality, but is absent-minded, and often sets his priorities on elements that are not nearly as important as the one at hand. He remains calm even when his student, Beerus, goes into fits of extreme rage, but can become irritated if Beerus goes too far. He is also shown to have a disliking for poor table manners, negatively commenting on Beerus' sloppy eating when visiting a planet in Dragon Ball Super. He is very polite and also has a great fond for eating all varieties of food, as shown when he eats a cake while telling the Z Fighters that the entire Solar System will be destroyed in an instant in honorific register or when he is shown visiting a restaurant and trying all of the cuisines while Beerus fights the Z Fighters on Earth. Although he was unfazed and even laughed at his universe's deities after it was revealed that if they lose, the universe will be erased, this may just be him hiding his affection for Universe 7, as Whis repeatedly gave advices to the Team and also expressed concern when Goku lost Ultra Instinct, implying he does care a bit for his universe. Whis is above all very proud of Goku attaining Ultra Instinct and even more when he mastered it. Biography Background Whis is the one who taught martial arts to the God of Destruction Beerus, and he apparently oversees and trains the successive God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Sometime in the past, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta. Dragon Ball Super Post-Battle Aftermath Six months after the events of the Majin Buu Saga, Whis is first seen with Beerus visiting a planet full of hog-like humanoid aliens who offer Beerus a fine cuisine. Whis observes as Beerus consumes his food, commenting on Beerus' lack of table manners. Whis goes to a planet to find dinosaur meat for Beerus and asks the leader of the planet's race to give it to him but Beerus arrived and took control. After Beerus destroyed the planet, Beerus is reminded of his dream and tells Whis about Super Saiyan God and they go back to Beerus' planet to talk about it while they eat. Battle of Gods Saga On their way back to Beerus' temple, Beerus is still trying to remember the figure from his dream and gets hungry for thinking so much. Whis says that he has a special surprise for the two in the fridge. While thinking about for a while, Beerus questions Whis' speed, but Whis claims to be the fastest being in the universe. When they get there, the Oracle Fish was summoned and remembered the Super Saiyan God for Beerus. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku on Namek and turned into a Super Saiyan. He uses his scepter to locate the Saiyans and finds the remaining ones and Earth and sees that Goku is on King Kai's planet. Beerus seeks to go to Goku and to ask if he knows about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Whis packs lunch for the two and sets towards King Kai's planet which is 26 minutes away from his temple. Movie appearances ''Battle of Gods'' In the film, Whis is shown visiting Beerus in his temple. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping because Whis is terrible at singing. When Beerus wakes up, he asks Whis whether Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for him during his nap. The only reason showed for Beerus to order for Planet Vegeta's destruction is because Beerus thinks that King Vegeta was stingy and that the saiyans are nothing but trouble. Whis tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan, and then uses his scepter as a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. He also explains about Super Saiyans and some surviving Saiyans living on Earth, including the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. Whis is later with the God of Destruction on King Kai's planet when they meet Goku. When they arrive on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small because he destroyed it when he got mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Later, while Beerus fights with the Z-Fighters, Whis is in a restaurant near Capsule Corporation and he has apparently taken a liking to sushi while on Earth. At the end of the movie, Beerus reveals to the Z Fighters that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. From the Sacred World of the Kais, the Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. As Beerus is completely worn out, Whis returns to home with Beerus, to allow him to sleep for another few years. Whis shares his sushi with Beerus, and after Beerus tries some wasabi which is very sour and makes beerus go out of control, Whis karate-chops Beerus to make him stop destroying other planets. Whis then lets Beerus sleep for three years, but informs him to brush his teeth first. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' At the start of Resurrection ‘F’, Whis is training Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' temple. The two come at Whis together with full force, however Whis easily manages to block all of their attacks with little effort. After they finished, Whis stepped in poop while telling Vegeta and Goku about their flaws. He says that Vegeta needs to relax once in a while like Goku and telling Goku he needs to be more serious at times like Vegeta and not to get over confident. He also explains that he has the power to go back in time a ways and alter the future slightly and gave one example of when Beerus went on a rampage one time and accidentally blew up two suns and Whis went back in time far enough to knock him out before his rampage began. Later, the Oracle Fish tells Whis that Frieza has returned, whose message came from Bulma. Whis came to Earth with Beerus so that they could eat the sundae. In the end when Frieza blew up Earth, killing Vegeta, Whis saved Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan, Jaco, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan by creating an energy field around them. Whis went back in time three minutes so that Goku could kill Frieza before he blows up the Earth. Dragon Ball Super Broly Whis is on Earth with Beerus watching Goku and Vegeta train. Upon learning of Frieza's henchmen stealing the Dragon Balls, Whis actually wants to go with Goku and Vegeta and Bulma to confront Frieza. Beerus has no interest in what Frieza wants and orders Whis to leave. Surprisingly, Whis tells Beerus no and that he is going as it could become a issue if Frieza wishes for immortality. Whis stands aside and watches Goku and Vegeta's confrontation with Broly, becoming more curious about Broly's seemingly never ending supply of power. Eventually, as the battle rages on Goku and Vegeta are forced to retreat and pin Broly on Frieza. Whis eventually steps in as Frieza is unable to handle Broly and effortlessly dodge all of Broly's attacks. Upon Gogeta's arrival, Whis recognizes he's a fusion of Goku and Vegeta and is quite shocked that they actually know the Fusion Dance. Whis steps back and leaves with Bulma, knowing full well Gogeta can finish Broly. Power Manga and Anime Whis is currently considered the most powerful character in Universe 7. His power far exceeds that of the God of Destruction Beerus, who easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and a fully-powered Vegeta, as he manages to knock him unconscious with a simple chop to the neck, something which Beerus fully admitted. In Dragon Ball Super, Whis says that he is the fastest in the universe as he's been shown and confirmed to have moved through nebulas (as shown when he retrieved lunch from the 65th Nebula) and large parts of the universe casually. He has been shown casually entering hyperspace with his speed. Later in the series we were introduced to Zeno (The King of All) and the Grand Priest who are much more powerful than Whis and any other character in the Dragonball franchise. It is also currently unknown how Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, who had far surpassed every Destroyer including Beerus, compares to Whis; while Goku in such a state is easily the strongest mortal in the multiverses and clearly significiantly stronger than Beerus, they have not fought yet and it was never mentioned how Goku would fare against Whis after mastering Ultra Instinct. It can be assumed that they are at least tied as Universe 7's most powerful godly creature, if not Whis being a bit, but most probably not to any significiant degree, stronger. However, Goku currently does not have the ability needed to activate MUI on his own and Whis's position as the strongest being in the Universe Seven currently remains uncontested. Recently ,Whis was able to effortlessly outclass Goku using the full power of Super Saiyan Blue, easily dodging and blocking his blows with a single hand and without any effort, deliver a blow strong enough to knock Super Saiyan Blue Goku out of Kaioken. He also easily managed to get Goku in a grip strong enough that Goku had to bit him to free himself, which shows that Whis is still able to be hurt, altough it had no ill affect on him. Movies In Resurrection ‘F’, Whis reveals during his training of Goku and Vegeta that he has the power to go back in time three minutes before and alter events to prevent them from happening. Also, Whis' speed was shown to be so intense (and judging by his explanation after training with Goku and Vegeta) he is capable of reacting and fighting faster than his opponents synapses could reach their brain thus instructing the rest of the body to react to his movements and could effortlessly dodge all of Goku and Vegeta's attacks in training and even managed to easily draw his symbol on them. He also displays extremely great levels of power, knocking out Vegeta in a simple and light chop to the back of the neck and blocking Goku and Vegeta's atttacks with a single finger. He is also shown to be extremely well versed in martial arts as during his sparring match with Goku and Vegeta one of the combat stances he adopts is reminiscent of 'Wing Chun' martial arts. His skill was great enough that he taught Beerus in Martial Arts and he is therefore his superior in skill. He could easily toy with both Goku and Vegeta,blocking their attacks with one hand. Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2,Whis managed to easily use his superior speed to playfully draw his symbol on Beerus himself while taking both him and Future Warrior on,showing Whis is indeed much more powerful than Beerus or at least far faster. Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Master of a Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Force of Nature Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentor Category:Wise Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Angels Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality Warper Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lawful Good